


Eeveelution reunion

by NathanDrake679



Series: Eeveelution reunion [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake679/pseuds/NathanDrake679
Summary: Jack has been gone from his homeland for 5 years and he is finally returning but time has changed his pokemon who wanted Jack more than ever. His eveelutions in heat will stop at nothing to get closer with Jack testing the limit of their friendship. M for cussing, lemons, and violence





	1. Chapter 1

Jack could feel the misty breeze as the waves gently slapped against the boat creating a calming atmosphere.

Jack was on his way to his hometown, Sootopolis City.

He had attended an advance pokemon study class located in Mossdeep City and left him with mixed feelings about returning home.

He was so nervous at coming back that he nearly had the boat driver turn around and let his parents know he could not make it over the web to which he had become accustom to.

Plus, there was the fact that he had only barely passed the stupid class that was held in such high esteem by his parents making him want to hide in shame from them.

His parents, Jeff Summers and Mary Summers, had attended the class so that they could gain a wide range of top paying job opportunities plus they were the top at their class. After that class they went on to be the owners of the many pokeball factories across the region and amass a huge fortune making them well known. When Jack was only 17 his parents signed their only son up and sent him off without blinking an eye at his pleas to stay. They just kept saying it was for his best if he wanted to ever take over the family business and that a life as a lazy ass pokemon trainer would not cut it in a family of wealthy business owner. His dreams of becoming a famous pokemon trainer had been ripped from him just as they started due to his parents.

Jack was sure that all the summers before him were in the family busisness but he despised it. What fun can you have doing paper work all day, looking over a bunch of boring factories, having to go to meeting when you should be relaxing, most of all rarely ever being with your family and friends for more than an hour. To add to the pot of hell there was the fact that the school had a no pokemon policy because it was against the damn code of regulation for some stupid ass reason like kids allergies and that pokemon are just animals that will ruin the schools perfect reputation. It was just a bunch of bull shit to Jack. His pokemon, Kuno and Luna, had been his life. They were like his family. He got his first pokemon, Kuno, at age 9 which started his love of battling. She had evolved into a Leafeon on one of the many family trips him and his parents had been on. It happen during a hopeless looking trainer battle with a Squirtle in which his dear eevee was getting a barrage of attacks that were coming closer and closer to putting her out of the fight. Then just as the stubborn eevee had had enough she was enveloped in blue light in which she upgraded to a beautiful leaf type Leafeon. This power boost gave her the ability to beat her stunned opponent with a few of her newly learned move, razor leaf, scoring Jack a major win.

His other pokemon Luna on the other hand was given to him by his parents on his 13th birthday as his dad and mom had become engulfed in work. Luna was bought by Jacks dad at amazing price with all the training she had acquired and she was already evolved to an Umbreon. The original owner trained only top notch pokemon and with Luna's uncontrollable shyness she did not cut it with buyers wanting the best. Jack was positive the original trainer was abusive because Luna quickly came to trust Jack almost as if see could feel his caring attitude. Jack could never understand how someone could abuse a pokemon and then expect them to do their best. It was cruel and Jack wished he could pay the original owner with an ass whooping for what he had done to sweet Luna. It was defenently on his bucket list. For then though he gained Luna's trust were her true power began to show and Jack with his two eveeolutions became practically unstoppable taking out many of the trainers in his homeland.

This progress ended up with Jack pouncing on a chance for a battle with the gym leader of Sootopolis City so that he could begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer with his first medal. Jack fought hard to get to the final battle but with Jacks stuck up attitude it pushed him into a crushing defeat in a battle he had come so close to winning. Then to add to the pot my work zombified parents decided to send me off to a stupid school and made me stop my biggest dream of becoming a legendary pokemon trainer with idolization from all. All they cared about was work and he never saw them but now they wanted to send him off completely. I was 22 now and still thought of the dream but never had a chance to truly acted on them because of the thought letting my parents down plus the fact this schooling cost a ton of money to which he was sure he could not afford even with the job he had.

"All passengers for Sootopolis City please exit now." Jack was pulled from his deep thought as the huge speaker announced the arrival to his homeland.

This is really happening he thought as he gathered his things and headed to the boat dock starting with he trip down memory lane.

Step by step he came of the wobbling boat to the solid ground of his beloved home. Jack just breathed it all in remember all he had left behind.

He just wanted to sit the forever and take it in but he then realized that the ship mate had been there the whole time.

"Uhh... Now you have a nice day and if you ever need a ride don't hesitate to call" was all the shipmate got out in a hesitant voice as he read from a index card.

Slightly fumbling follow that up with a business card with the boats phone number.

Jack thanked the shipmate who just nodded before heading back into the ship a look of deep thought spread across his face.

'He probably thinks I'm completely crazy' Jack thought as he began his journey into the past.

"Now Jack don't run so fast. You could fall and hurt yourself." Jack heard his mom say in a kind voice but to his newly nine year old mind it meant nothing. He ran as fast as he could continually thinking of the huge surprise present his mom said was waiting at home for his 9th birthday. He just had to know what it was beacause his daddy was gonna be there to give it to him. His daddy never took off work. This determination just made him run fast not slowing as he saw stairs. "Jack stop running." He quickly ran up the stairs he had been up so many times that he had memorized every step. Then just as he had made his trek up the stairs he miscalculated slipping on one of his shoelaces making him hit the curb sending his sprawling to the ground. With a cry of" JACK" from his mother, Jack hit the floor with a sickening thud elbows first the whole scene unfolding at snail pase. With the sound of quick thuds making their way to Jacks ears as his mom runs up the stairs and is at Jack's side in an instant that seemed like whole minutes to Jack. "Honey, are you ok" Mother says in a worried voice with using all I have to give her a creaky "Yea" that sounded like complete gibberish when it came out.

Pain coursed through my body making me feel sleepy for some of reason. Then as I was being pulled into the darkness I feel my arms being picked up, with one seeing them knowing they needed attention. Just the act of raising Jacks arms made him grunt with the sharp pain that coursed through my body. "Oh dear, Jack. These are bad. Don't worry honey I'll carry you back home so we can clean these up." My mom says as she grunts with effort to pick me up cradling me in her arms like a new born baby.

Jack, pulled from the wall of memories encompassing him realized he had small streams of tear making their way down his face.

Quickly wiping the residue of tears of his face, as he began to compose himself so that he didn't break down crying right then and there.

He was forced into the worse kind of situation of leaving something he found so dear to him, to do something that would make his parents happy but he utterly despised it.

In autopilot mode walk the path he had walk so many times, where he saw noticed the newly painted sign in the distance showing that it was his street.

It was simply named Oak due to the huge number of oak trees that grew in the area.

Then there was the bus stop beyond that Jack used on a daily basis to get around when he was younger all those years ago.

So much had changed with so much being exactly the same.

Houses that weren't there when he was younger were there as if the had materialized out of thin air.

Then with his street sign jumping in front of him he realized just how close to home he was.

He could feel it almost as if it were calling to him.

It was just to much with Jack choking up and having to hold his breath as he tipped on the edge his emotion begging to be released.

Everything was exactly the same as it was all those years ago.

I could only stand in awe remembering just how beautiful the house was.

It was a sort of dark white with a gold trim running around every corner of the house.

The to complement the house there was a perfectly cut, emerald green lawn with huge oak trees surrounding its outside permiter making it have the perfect amount of shade to be able to enjoy the outdoors even on the hottest day.

It was a house to die for.

As Jack continued his slow walk to his true place of belonging he was able to spot the huge fence that encompassed the neighborhood baseball field smack dead next to his house.

That was were everything happened.

Us kids went to play there everyday after school playing until we got called in or it got dark.

It was the best life a kid could ever ask for.

Loving parents, a sea of friends, and two amazing Pokemon that gave Jack his biggest dreams.

Then they completly vaporizing his hevean on Earth where he was pushed into the hell hole of a school that not even a fiber in his body wanted a part of.

His life sucked majorly with a tornado of bull shit tearing through the good things happening in his life throwing them miles away from his reach with no point of return.

In the end thought he had got out of the hole he was forced in to put his life back together he had eagerly waited to start.

His parents had to be proud of him for putting his sweat and blood into that impossible school and if they couldn't appreciate all he had done they might as well have gotten a first class trip to hell for all he cared.

Nearly running into someone unfamiliar Jack pulled himself from his thoughts as he saw the first steps to the best life ever that had once been completely his.

Pushing back the flood of memories he continued his journey step by step taking in all the small details on the outside of his home.

The paint looked as if it had been painted not to long ago along with the door that was now handing wide open with faint smell of cinnamon and apples pour out through is.

T

his completely engulfed Jack's senses in the smells that wafted out of the open door remembering the many deserts his mom use to bake, apple pie with vanilla icecream being his favorite by far.

All those times his mom would make huge feast that you couldn't help but stuff yourself until you felt like you were burst as you hung out with all those important to you.

Now they were gone forever with no chance at coming back since his mom was always gone with dad with this everyone in the town probably forgetting about him after what happened.

Maybe, just maybe things could be at least a sliver of what they used to be and this would make Jack beyond content with his life.

For now though he had to build up the courage to actually take the first step in the house because his wandering mind could only go so far.

Switching off autopilot mode he took a deep breath and rushed into the house nearly tripping on the door jam sending him sprawling through the air barley catching himself.

Jack quickly composed himself as he heard the soft thumps of sound echoing from around the corner in front of him he prepare for being reunited trying to hold back the tears threatening to break lose.

Still smiling staring into his house as the thumps got increasingly closer.

Jack didn't even have any time to react as he caught the brief sights of a green and black streak rushing towards him a unstoppable speeds.

Jack could do nothing as his two Pokemon dive bombed right into his stomach completely knocking the wind out of him and making him fall to his ass bruising it in an instant.

Pain shot through Jacks body but unable to worry about it as his Pokemon showered him with affection.

The loving licks and snuggles his eeveelutions gave him put all the pain he felt in his tail bone to the side making it as if it wasn't there but Jack was sure he was gonna feel it later.

All Jack could choke out was a "Yes, I missed you too," as his Pokemon continued the assault.

His girls were way to hyped up as he tried scratching both of them behind the ears to make them and their overwhelming affection take it down a few notches.

Each of the eeveelutons melted into this act cooing in delight as Jack scratch them with the upmost of determination.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed his way to look around the pile of green and black fur to see the actual flesh and blood faces of his mom.

"Jeff, Jack is here."

All Jack heard was was some muffled nosie, before he saw the huge form of his dad jogging in a awkward way down the stairs.

Which a ton of effort Jack pulled himself out of under the dog pile his two eevelutions being the stubborn culprits.

Quickly getting up before his Pokemon could restrain him again his mom was right in his face pulling him into a warm embrace making much of his worries fade away.

His dad finishing off is he last bit of steps came within an inch of knocking down Jack and his mom.

Jack pulling from his mom with both his dad and him not sure to give a handshake or hug.

His dad, not really caring and to full of excitement just pulled him into a hug ending the uncomfortable situation as fast as it a had started.

Pulling away from the awkward hug that had completely shattered his fears as his parents began to look him up and down as if to confirm it was their son.

"Man you've grown into a full man" Jeff exclaimed with a solid punch to Jacks shoulder with Jack not even budging.

"Dang, you must have been hitting the gym hard. Your solid as a rock."

"Yea. I did when I could, "Jacks said remembering his if he wasn't in school he was at the gym attitude.

It was one of the only things he missed about that school because the gym had all the lasted workout technology.

"Ok now while you guys are measuring your muscles, I'll be doing something useful like making breakfast."

His dad detecting the sarcasm dripping from his wife's comment.

" Uh... Son I probably should finish helping your mother like I promised. Why don't you go up to your room and get yourself situated."

That was the last Jack got of his parents before his dad slipped around the corner into the kitchen.

Seeing he was on his own, Jack turned his attention to the task at hand giggling to himself as he thought of the relationship between his mom's Sargent like attitude and his dad's goofy attitude but taking the lead in being stern when it was needed.

Staring at the stairs he had took for granted every time he used them when he was younger remember all the times he used it before.

Slightly shaking away the memories Jack instead to in every detail of the staircase with its slight curve as it went up to the second story of the house.

The carpet going up the stairs was a deep red carpet spread across it covering the upper levels and ending at the lower levels.

There was also also the gold railing curving with the staircase to accent the whole scene perfectly.

Jack knowing he would have to just start the journey back in his past life weather he liked it or not took a shaky step.

He needed to get this over with now so pushing every other thought away in a quick pace he took the stairs two at a time.

He was moving faster than he thought stepping on the last step where he tried to step on a nonexistent step nearly falling flat on his face.

Jack quickly composing himself for the second time as he examined the rooms and out of old everyday routine he took the hall to his left walking at an uneasy pace.

His door to his room was right in front of him.

He wasn't going to cry he told himself with determination as he took the last few steps to he room.

He opening the door nervously he took a looked into his room for the first time in years seeing that it was perfectly preserved the same way he left it.

He could just look in awe with tears building in his eyes as he forced himself into is old domain to take in more of the room.

The disarrayed, mountain of folders full all of his pokemon drawings still sat overflowing from his desk with a trash can full of his useless, crumbled up drawings sitting next to it.

His walls reminding him of his art spirt, where pictures were framed and hung showing off his best Pokemon drawings.

His mom and him had worked together to make those frames from scratch making them have tons of sentimental value.

This room personified Jack's personality to the fullest.

No clutter was visible other then his Pokemon drawings which took a ton of time to organize.

There was also his bed which was a mess like he usually left it with his blanket shove in the corner and only a slim to none chance he would make it through out his day.

To him it was a complete waste of time and energy.

He would make it all nice just for it to get destroyed when he got in it to go to sleep.

The only time he thought it was nessicary to make his room complete spotless and perfect was when the had company over.

His room 40inch flatscreen tv, surrond sound and a variety of gaming consoles that proved very useful when he had someone over.

He just stood there and taking in everything he had in his old life while breathing in the familiar smells of his childhood bringing back a flow of memories.

"That was a fun party." His mother spoke softly. Jack turned as he heared the gruff, apologetic voice of his dad" I am so sorry I couldn't make it to your 9th birthday party bud. I had a ton of work to finish." "It's ok daddy." Jack said in an understanding voice but was truely mad because his dad had promised him that he would be there. "Still I'll make it up to you. Uhhh... Well, just to get to the point. Your mom and I have been discussing it for a while and we think you're old enough to get your first Pokémon," to which he produces a small glossy red and white ball with a black strip across the middle with a white dot placed at the center of it.

All I could do was stare not believing it was happening because it was just too amazing to comprehend. Slowly taking the poke ball in my shaking hands never taking my eyes off it slowly turning it around as if I to confirm it was actually real. Pulling me from my amazement my mom says in a soft voice "Go ahead, honey, and open it." I quickly responded with sudden impatiences, clicking the button and throwing the poke ball where it land in a flash of white light to produce a small brown fuzz ball. The creature re

sponded with was a soft "Eevee," leaving Jack in awe as he said thank you more times than anyone could count because this was a gifted that was at the top the list for a long time.

While continuing breathing in Jack was knocked back into reality as the smells of a horny female wafted into his nose so thick he could almost taste it while the memories of smelling a very similar to the ones he got a whiff of when his roommate had girls over to get physical with them more times than he could count.

Jack had been pressured plenty of times to do sexual stuff with girls but was never really interested in the girls at his school who just wanted him for his looks.

Also it didn't help that all the girls at his school were straight out ugly, sorry suck ups that did it with every guy possible.

He wanted a girl that actually cared about herself and wouldn't be a slut to everything with a dick.

He had seen some erotic videos but was so busy that he felt it was a waste of his precious time that he barely had enough of as it was.

When he found watching these videos he found his mind wandering on a girl who was adventurous and fun from his past who was perfect but broke his heart leaving him with the mindset of any girls could go fuck themselves.

Forcibly pulling himsel from his thoughts as a tsunami of memories threaten to overflow he began to further investigate but couldn't do much as he was rammed out of the blue in the back by Kuno and Luna making him slam face first onto his bed.

'Damn, his pokemon had knock him over two times already in a matter of ten minutes' Jack thought as he recovered his sense forcing himself off the bed towards his stubborn pokemon.

He got Luna in his sudden charge wrestling with her as he reached out to grab Kuno trying in vain to subdue them.

'I'll never be able to win if things go as they used to' Jack though as he recalled all the times he had wrestled his Pokemon in his childhood before he went to the life ruining Pokemon academy.

"Ah ha, I got you" Jack said triumphantly dropping his guard where he was quickly over powered by his pokemon. They both pinned him as he struggled with all his might to get away but all in vain as they were just too strong. "Hey that's not fair. There is only one of me and two of you." His pokemon responded by liking his face to show their complete dominance over him only resulting in him giggling uncontrollably. "Ok. Ok. You win." Jack got through his giggles. The two pokemon stopped and look at him full of triumphantly intertwined with pride at their win. Just then his mom called them that dinner was ready and all three bolted inside in an instant. Next time I play I'm gonna win Jack thought not realizing it was the last time he would play in a long time.

Back in reality Jack succeeded in finally getting his eeveelutions to calm down a little, with Jack realizing that a present was held by a strap in the maw of his leafeon.

He quickly made a lunge for it but his energetic Kuno broke from her facade of calmness, dodging his sudden lunge at the very last second making Jack miss his target.

This resulted in him flying forward and off the bed in one quick motion where in slammed to the floor with a heavy thud that echoed through the house.

Jack gain his composure as fast as he could but by the time he got up he saw his pokemon zipping out the door where they stopped in the hallway to stare at him with a look of complete innocence.

He took this as a huge act of challenging him so he bolted after them with a burst of speed.

Seeing that Jack was in the chase they quickly turned around, bounding down the stairs with no trouble at all as Jack continued his advances toward them.

Jack hit the stair after his pokemon who were at the bottom staring with wide eyes as he hit the stairs way too fast making him trip over his feet.

Unable to regain balance he stumbling down the stairs were he barrel rolled his way down taking each step with one of his body parts bringing sharp pain to his every cell.

Leaving him in a blurry haze, the trip ended as he he fell into a lump at the first level of his house.

As Jack opened his eyes he saw the concerned faces of his pokemon who were so close to his face he could smell their breath that smell odd.

Knowing he only had a milisecond Jack lunged out, catching Kuno with a unbreakable grip of steel before she even had a chance to react.

Kuno, knowing she had been caught just gave up all her struggles, sitting there stubbornly with a face that that shown her bummed attitude of not getting what she wanted with Jack not even knowing that winning wasn't what she wanted.

Jack quickly reached out for the present prieing it from Kuno's mouth were he swore he saw Kuno exchanging a mischievous expression of defeat with Luna.

As Jack finally succeeded in getting the present he ripped the mauled, generic blue looking wrapping paper away to revealing the medium size, glass box.

'Shit, I'm was glad this didn't break in all that craziness' Jack thought as he peered into the box

It was a normal sized, golden pokeball with two green emerald nobs placed at its sides with a emerald M strewn across it in perfect craftsmanship.

'God damn this is amazing. It must have cost a fortune' Jack thought as he pulled the beautiful mix of emeralds and gold taking in its every form with wide eyes.

"That's a rare limited edition masterball."

Jack heard his father from the kitchen doorway not really sure how long he had been standing there.

"I checked up on it and it was said to have been made for some emperor of old. Plus it is the only one like it and it actually works still."

Pulling my eyes from the piece of art in front of me I looked up to my father with a smile from ear to ear looking like a little kid.

Before I could say my thanks the angry, raised voice of mom broke in.

"Now don't you forget what we talked about, Jeff. That will be the last time you bet on something like that. We almost lost millions." Jacks mom snarled as if she could read her husbands every intention he even considered.

With a goofy grin of being caught Jack's dad squeaked out a half thought out answer.

"Uhhhhhh….I may have betted with a rare jeweler company but at least I won. It could be really good for the family. Maybe Jack would be inter-

"No means no Jeff Summers. I'm not trying to gain a huge debt and a gambler husband who wants his son to join the ranks with him," his mom cut of Jack's dad in a tone that could slice through diamonds like a hot knife through butter

Jeff who looked smaller than an ant knew he was defeat and with a face as red as a tomato he put up his white flag of retreat.

"Ok dear. I understand."

Mary seeing that the unneeded argument was over with turned to Jack, her facial expressions softening."Sorry you had to see that. Your dad is very stubborn sometimes. We just have wanted to let you know that breakfast is in the dining room. We have to go on a emergency errand we need to run that is mandatory. We'll be back later tonight. You thing you'll be able to man the house by yourself?"

Jacks head screamed "Bitch you're the one who sent me off at 17 by my fuckin self," but outside he responded in a calm manner knowing there was not point in bringing that up.

"I think I'll be fine and I have Kuno and Luna to keep me company."

As he finished up saying that he swears he caught Kuno exchange a naughty smile with Luna. He had to get the bottom of this.

His mom added "Oh ya to add to that. Uhh.. Please keep those two inside because I do believe they are in heat. We have been giving them the pill but we don't want to risk the chance of them getting pregnant. Also here is the key to the house. There is some money on the table if you get hungry. Also don't forget to put the breakfast away when your done. Then don't forget t-"

Knowing his mom would spend hours babbling Jack cut her off as kindly as he could.

"Mom don't worry I got this. Everything will be ok."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just worry all the time."

Jack then heard the voice of his dad who was already at the car.

"Mary come on will be late."

"Ok, bye honey."

Pulling Jack into a warm embrace before she broke away from him running towards the car.

Jack waved them goodbye before closing his he door leaving him home by himself with his eevelutions who were acting really weird.

He barely had time to think as Kuno did an acrobatic jump, swiping the masterball right from his hands and bolting up the stairs with Luna following in sync behind her.

-Lemon starts here- if ya don't like, don't read.

Putting his senses back together Jacks nose began to take in the unmissable smell of the juices of a turned on female.

'What in the hell were those god damn pokemon doing.' Jack thought trying to make sense of what was happening.

Like getting a wreaking ball straight to the stomach Jack hit the conclusion dead on and was too shocked to even bare it.

His pokemon were in their damn heat like his mom said and we're not able to have there sexual neededs tended to by a male.

So now they resorted to trying to seduce him beacause of them having such a strong needs.

'I can't do those things with my pokemon because they are my Pokemon, not my fuckin mates for Pete sakes.' Jack thought putting the whole senerio through his mind.

'Still they were his pokemon for fuckin sakes. If they had a need, Jack as their responsible trainer need to fill them the best he could' Jack reasoned all dirty things he could do to his pokemon crossing his mind. Jack quickly shook those dirty thoughts away as he realized he was getting a boner just by imagining about them.

'Fuck this stupid shit. If they want some of Jack then I guess that im gonna have to give it to them' Jack thought resulting in him bolting up the stairs taking three steps at a time.

He was at the top of the stairs before he knew it following after his two mischievous eevees.

As Jack hit the doorway to his room he spotted his eevees on his bed waiting patiently and they were both staring at him wearing a naughty grin.

Jack then looked down at where they were looking at and spotted the huge bulging tent in his pants.

'Had his pokemon really turned him on that much?'

Then like a wall he was hit by the strong smell of female juices and showing that his two girls were in heat and were already horny as fuck.

Drawn by the smell in a weird way he pulled his attention back to his pokemon seeing a sight he almost couldn't believe but proved his point to the fullest.

Luna had her head buried in between Kuno's legs in an act that made Jack gain a few more inches.

Luna had her maw buried deep in Kuno's pussy lips with Kuno letting out small moans of pleasure

'So this is what they had been doing in his room.' Jack thought staring at the show unfolding before him.

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been staring for but he knew it was long enough because he saw Kuno's hazel eyes burning a hole straight through him.

With a sly look she remove Luna face from in between her legs with Luna having Kuno's love liquids dripping down her muzzle where she quickly licked them up.

Kuno knew she had Jack's attention so she proceeded to bend over, raising her ass in the air giving Jack perfect view of her dripping wet pussy lips with all its tempting smells.

Jack just stood there wide eyed as see pulled her pussy from his view, sitting down and staring at him with eyes full of lust.

The smell of both females pulled Jack toward them like a magnet but all the while Jack's mind battled with itself with one side saying go for it, while the other saying it was straight out wrong.

'You can't do this. Their your pokemon.'

'What does that have to do with anything. They want it for peat sakes.'

'Yea but they are still the Pokemon you grew up with, not just some sexual tools.'

'You make it sound love me they're sluts. I'm the trainer and anything they need, I am kind of obligated to do my best to give to them.'

'Well this is just crossing the line. You know this is not natural.'

'How the hell is it not natural. It's not like their dudes or anything. They are females and this is how it's supposed to happen.'

'Yes but only with mates. You sure as hell are not their mates now are you.'

'Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to be more than just a trainer.'

'You can't just become their mate as you please. It takes commitment.'

'What the hell do you know about commitment. First of I love them more than anything. Second, even if it is on time, it's what they want for fuck sakes.'

'All I can say is that it's wrong.'

'Well, guess what it's not. I'm gonna give them what they want and need.'

'Whatever.'

'See, I'm right. You know what fuck this. I'm going in.'

As Jack's desires finally won over his conscious, where he found himself sitting down on the bed were his pokemon were staring at him wides eyed and need for a male painted across thier face.

In an instance they jumped at the bulge in his pants with a squeak of pure glee like a child getting everything they had ever wanted at Christmas.

Both eevees undid the button on his pants before unzipping them with surprising ease as if it were second nature to them.

Before Jack could have even had the thought of changing his mind his full length of throbbing man flesh was being gently held in their paws giving Jack rushes of pleasure from the simple act.

'God damn, that feels so fuckin good' Jack thought as both his horny pokemon looked up at him as if confirming that they would be able to give him the sexual pleasure he needed so badly.

With Jack knowing he couldn't turn this offer down leaving him with one choice as he gave a little nod giving his Pokemon the only answer they would be content with.

At that Kuno made another squeal of glee at finally getting what she wanted before following it up by rushing her face forward, engulfed Jack's entire cock in her mouth in one slick motion.

The tip of his cock was shoved deep into the back of Kuno's throat making Jack almost lose it right then and there as she gagged around it.

This act forced a moan to escape Jack as his nether regions were assaulted with pleasure beyond comparison.

Then giving a boost to the stimulation, Kuno slowly started to work up and down on him while Luna assisted by gently suckling Jack's ball sacks forcing him into a fit of moans.

He was in pleasure city and nothing could be better.

Jack was stuck in a haze of pleasure and just as he was being pushed over the edge Kuno remove the pulsing dick from her mouth leaving Jack teetering on release.

'Damn. Why did sh-' was all that crossed Jack's mind before Luna took that chance to continue pleasuring him by puttin the whole length of wet, pulsing meat in her mouth with her one quick lung forward pull Jack back into his pleasure high.

To add to the moment Kuno began her climb towards Jack's face, her smells invading his sense.

Jack was pulled by the amazing secent of Kuno's honey pot as she positioning her dripping wet pussy lips with its her delicious smell rights in his face.

He was unable to control himself, his sexual desires taking over his mind completely.

Unable to hold himself back Jack quickly wrapped his arm around Kuno's waist, pulling her down with all his strength shoving his face deep into her quivering vigina.

Jack was rewarded with a huge moan of "Eon!" to shoot from her as he continue his assault on her beautiful pussy tasting as much of her intoxicating liquid as possible giving her unimaginable amounts of pleasure.

Her taste was just straight out delicious with its sweet like nectar taste and a taint of an almost earthy taste intermingled with it topped off with a hint of oran berries.

Jack couldn't get enough as he continued the task of tonguing her delicious, wet cunt throwning her into a fit of uncontrollable moans.

With all the treatment he was getting, Jack knew he wouldn't last much longer as Luna blowing him off with the sexy addition of Kuno's honey.

Acting quickly he moved one arm from around Kuno's waist and steading her with one hand preparing to finish her off with a surprise attack before he was out for the count.

With his free hand he took his two fingers, setting them up right at the top of Kuno's love hole as he as he started to suckle at the bottom of her lips creating a burst of pleasure to burst from her making her steady stream of moans to increase in sound.

Prepared to finish her of Jack forced his fingers inside Kuno up to the knuckle inside of her dripping cunt, getting her high pitched moan escape to come from her with a side of feminine liquids to be forced from her.

Quickly working at the task at hand Jack started to curve his digit inside of th horny female spreading her open giving her tons of pleasure while he let out a stifled moan as Luna shoved his whole cock in her mouth, deep throating it pulling Jack tipping Jack back onto the edge.

As Jack was nearing his finish he used the last bit of his will power to to push his fingers deeper into Kuno while curling them brushing up against the fabled g-spot finish his job in an instance.

That was it for his Leafeon, as her body began to spasm with her pussy clenching around th fingers impaling her holding them in place with impressive amounts of friction.

This hold on was ended as a tsunami of liquid escape from her, setting Jack free from her body but drenching everything beneath her in the process as she experienced a body shaking orgasm all the while she screamed out with the overload of pleasure.

Her orgasm ended as quickly as it had came leaving her to collapses in hot and stick mess as she had just experienced her strongest orgasm taking a very thing out of her.

Kuno, seeing that Jack was still holding out as he was licking of all her liquids trying to get every last drop, knew she had to finish what she started.

As Jack finish up the last remnants his treat, Kuno twisted around off his face jumping towards he prized cum filled lollipop.

Shooing away the incompetent Luna with a quick wave.

Reluctantly Luna pull herself from the hypnotizing man flesh with as soft wimped threads of sliva threaded to Luna's mouth.

Kuno responded with a quick round of pokespeak ending the argument that was brewing, Luna stepping to give Kuno full access.

Knowing she had got what she wanted, Kuno put her full focus on Jack.

With one quick motion she rushed forward taking the whole cock in her mouth gagging on it right down to the base.

That one act was enough to send Jack over the edge as he let out a sudden moan as his slick cock still embedded in her mouth with it starting almost pulse in her mouth as it prepared to let loose a geyser of semen.

Kuno seemingly impatient started to bob up and down on the dick coaxing the salty liquid from it. She continued her efforts as the first bit of cum splashed on the tongue which she followed up by pushing her maw around it in vain to keep all the man seed in her mouth.

Failing miserably as it began to drip from the sides of her maw where the thirsty Luna quickly licked it up of her maw.

Kuno quickly ran out of air pulling away from the still cumming penis out as gushs of cum not only dripped down Kuno's face but rained down coating the faces of the two eevees while getting everywhere.

'Damn, these bed sheets are ruined' Jack thought as the his penis spurted out last of its contents looking to see the open mouth of Kuno that was full of his man fluids.

Seeing Kuno had Jack's attention see abruptly closed her mouth swollowing audibly senting a slight shiver down Jack's spine at how fuckin sexy that was.

Kuno realizing that Luna was cleaning up all the cum from the any place it had landed, decided to jump on the opportunity helping getting every last drop every of cum while even resorting to suckling at exhausted penis making sure none of the salty substance went to waste.

With Jack's girls turning their attention to each other cum cover faces, they gave Jack an sexy show as they both cleaned every drop of each other following up with a heated tongue kiss to get all of their treat.

Jack complete transfixed at the female before him with a fixed stare as they completed their task.

Pulled from his stupor of the beauties before him both of his eeveelutions turned did directly towards him seemingly not yet finished with what they wanted, with Kuno wearing an almost challenging grin.

Seeing the slight challenge Jack put his sights on Kuno grabbing her in one quick motion at the hips.

In an instant he flipped over Kuno getting a surprised yelp from her as he pulled the needy female toward him.

Quickly he spreading her legs wide open giving him full range of her beautiful pussy.

Getting up on top of the female he guided the tip of his flesh up against the cum/saliva drenched folds of her needy cunt getting a moan of pleasure from her.

'Holy shit she's tight' Jack thought as slowly start to ease his rod of flesh into her depths which sent her into a fit of moans and from the sound of it dirty words in pokespeak.

Jack was worried to hell and back that he would hurt her making him force back his sexual desires to go all out, only going in at slow motion.

Kuno thought was frustrated to no end just wanting him all the way inside her, straight out not giving two fucks about the pain.

Taking matters into her own hands as she removing my dick from her gripping walls pushing herself to the top flipping me over with surprising ease.

She wasted no time as I landed on me with herself situated on top.

With some help with the watching Luna she quickly lined up Jack's dick to her heated entrance rubbing against the tip slicking it with her jucies.

With a look of complete lust Kuno slammed Jack's cock into her pussy holding nothing back as he broke into her deepest barriers.

Even thought Jack's leafeon had already had her hymen broken she screamed out in intense pain as the huge dick impaled her.

Still teary eyed as the pain began to fade away being replace with complete pleasure, with Jack knowing what she wanted but was still reluctant with the thought of hurting his Pokemon making him a little sick.

"So you have already done it and you can want me to go all out," was all Jack could say to confirm her want.

With an annoyed look with eyes full of need for Jack to be inside her, she nodded with the upmost determination as pleasure was coursing through her every cell.

That one nod ended all Jack's fighting in his head, as male insticts took over making him act quickly to her need, by grabbing her legs to pull her all the way up until only the tip of his dick was in her in gripping walls.

Jack was wasting no time giving it to Kuno as he slammed her with all his strength impaling her all the while she screamed in pleasure.

This whole ordeal was pleasuring Jack to the max pushing him into moaning as he was given a bear hug from the female.

Jack just continued rutting Kuno's pussy pulling her up and slamming her back down in an instant creating a wet slap as Jack was put nut deep into his Pokemon creating pleasurable friction.

He was completely engulfed in his task of fucking Kuno and only saw the quick flash of black as he pulled Kuno up for another drop.

Luna had felt completely left out as she presented her needy, wet pussy to Jack making him stop his motion as if hypnotized by the treasure before him.

Quickly slamming Kuno on of his rod to let her do the fucking, Jack grab Luna with one arm pulling her down to his face.

In an instant he was in her folds tongueing her with all his will power.

This act added the Umbreon's sounds of plesure creating huge opera of moans to be put forth.

Jack was engulfed in the amazing pussy that tasted like extra sweeten nectar and pecha berries.

Jack just couldn't get enough of her juices putting his whole effort into getting every drop.

To highten pleasure he pushed a fingers between his Umbreon's juicy cunt lips while suckling at the top of her clitoris sending into a scream of moans was probably loud enough for people on the other side of the planet to hear.

Wasting no time Jack pulled his finger out replacing it with two fingers as his helpless Pokemon let out high pitched moans.

Jack countinued his full assault on the pussy curving his two fingers up inside of Luna, spreading her open as he licked in between her folds sending pleasure rocketing through the her body.

Jack knew she was at the edge so with his two fingers he maneuvered his way in to get to the super sensitive g-spot.

All Jack felt was a rough patch inside Luna's hole as it threw her of the edge with a huge moan of "UMBREON!".

All the while her vigina clenched around Jack's fingers as her whole insides began to force out a tsunami of nectar as Luna experienced a huge orgasm.

He begin to suckle on her clenching pussy as her geyser of her liquids escaped but failed miserably as her juices drenched not only Jack's face but also the bed below.

After finishing Luna off Jake was was quick to get to his next task as he pulled his aim Reno off his face and put his entire focus back on the struggling Kuno.

He immediately flipped her in one fluid movement pushing her underneath.

He quickly followed this up to fucking her with everything he had as both felt the nearing of there much needed orgasms.

Luna having recovered from her pleasure high wasted not time on getting in on the act and getting more of her favorite salty substance.

She got right between Jack's legs surprising him as she began suckling at his balls pushing over the edge that he was teetering on.

Jack's realse came as his already throbbing cock began to pulse inside Kuno as it built up a huge amount of cum.

In a thick creamy coat as Jack's huge load was forced inside of Kuno we're in it slammed into her deepest barriers.

With the pleasure she had already received and the warm feeling filling Kuno lost it as her pussy clenched aroung Jack's invading member.

The Leafeon fell into an orgasm so hard she started to go into a convulsive shake as pure pleasure coursed through her body.

The two flow of love juices quickly over flowed from Kuno's depths where Luna was ready to lick up the sticky mixture not wasting a drop.

After a few seconds of coming pleasure high Jack was able to pull pull himself out from Kuno's gripping love hole.

This simple act was uncorked her releasing a huge river of mixed juices that came to the waiting face of Luna who quickly licked the torrent of tasty liquid.

Jake's Umbreon licked every trace of the love liquids before licking all that had gotten on her lips.

She then turned her next target, Jake's semi hard cock and her whole mouth around. She started by pulling her tongue all around the cum coated dick making it reharden at this act. After getting the outside of the man flesh she started suckling on it forcing every last drop ofsemen into he mouth as Jake squirmed at the intense he was getting from it.

'Damn, if she keeps this up I'm gonna cum before I can even giver her the main course.'

As if Luna read Jack's mind she slid her mouth off his cock with the suction creating a wet pop. Then in a quick motion the Umbreon turns to the last place of the sticky liquid, Kuno's pussy that was still leaking, and dives into the still sprawled Kuno.

I was such a sudden act as Luna dived in between the Leafeons legs Kuno let out surprised yelp which that turned into moans of pleasure a she felt a tongue enter her hole.

As the seductive Umbreon bent over to eating out her current goal she lifted her sexy ass in the air enough to presenting her puffy pink pussy lips to the already horny male.

This position made her body almost screamed to be fucked along with the sweet smell of her flower taking over Jack's sense.

Jack just couldn't hold himself back as he was put into a trance at the inticing sight as it became the only thing on his mind.

With that Jack rushed forward, pushing the tip of his dick right up against the females dripping wet pussy lips getting a moan coming from Luna that was strangled as her maw that was buried inside Kuno.

Jake slowly sinks inch after inch of his thick cock into the horny female getting another huge moan from Luna.

'God damn she is even tighter than Kuno.'

Still in the after glow Jack began to sink the last inches of his man flesh in to Luna's tight, gripping pussy and sending her into a fit of cute moans with some desperate bucking that helped him sink deeper inside of her.

With that desprate bucking Jack threw gentleness to the wind knowing she wanted him to go all out.

With a grunt Jack began pulling himself out of Luna with her walls gripping him trying to keep him there.

He continued pulling until only the tip of his penis was inside her.

Then with all his power Jack shove his whole dick balls deep, breaking into her deepest barriers.

As Luna's very womb was penetrated she let out a huge scream of "UMBREON!" she was pulled from Kuno.

It felt as if she had been ripped open but the pleasure that coursed thought her overtook the pain putting her up in heaven with this feeling.

As Jack looked down he saw the line of blood down his pokemon's leg him hesitate to continue but with Luna giving a lusty growl at the pleasure she felt all his negitive thoughts were pushed to the side.

With another horny growl Luna looked back at her human lover with a seductive grin that said it all.

'Man, I'm gonna fuck her until she can't even stand'

His hormones had complete taken over as Jack grabbed his Umbreon by her waist before he pulled himself almost out, slamming back into her pussy balls deep creating a loud slap that echoed of the walls.

As Jack continue rutting the hell out of Luna's pussy she was left a haze of pleasure intertwined with moans.

As Jack fucked Luna he caught sight of Kuno who was getting no attention.

Before her even had time to think he took two fingers and hilt them deep inside Kuno getting a huge moan as his digits invaded her.

Luna having gotten of he pleasure overload pulled her face from the bed and once again buried it inside of Kuno slightly hindered by the fingers that were hilted in it.

Seeing that Kuno was taken care of Jack began giive it to both females who respond with uncontrollable moans.

With Luna he rutted her with super speed penetrating her womb every time.

With his digits invading Kuno thought, he began curving inside of her pushing to find her super sensitive area to finish her of before he teetered off the edge.

Doing his best to finish off both females they continued screaming out in pleasure that people across the whole region could probably hear.

As Jack continued fucking his Pokémon his own orgasm nearing he felt the tight clenching on his dick that could only mean one thing.

Luna hit her orgasm with a were she started convulsing with the pleasure overload while let out huge moan.

All this was muffled as she pushed herself deeper into Kuno which forced Jack's fingers to curve up some more inside his Leafeon hit gold as he brush up against the rough patch of her g-spot that senting her over the edge with "LEAFEON" escaping her maw.

With the simulation of two pussy clenching in an orgasm around Jack along with the river of female juices coming from them he was slammed into his own orgasm with moans of his own added to the opera of sex.

Luna's juices overflow from her as Jack pushed himself as far as he could get in her hole build up a huge amount of semen.

With Jack balls deep inside is Pokémon he proceeded let loose a huge load of cum that forced its way into her instantly filling her womb to the brim with seed.

With nowhere else to go enough force built up for mixture of love juices to start to leak from around his rod, dripping down Luna's legs.

With the bit of energy Jack had he was able to pulled himself from the females gripping walls getting a soft eon of pleasure in the process.

Along with that came the huge waterfall of love liquids that glopped their way off the fallen Umbreon slicking her fur and forming a huge sticky mess on the ruined bed sheets.

With all Jack's energy spent he fell to his side next his beautiful pokemon snuggling them as tiredness pulled him into a sleepy haze. With the darkness threating to take Jack into a deep slumber he found a bit of strength to whisper "I love you."

The last thing Jack heard were the softly spoken sounds of pokespeak before blacking out.


	2. Old wounds

Jack was awoken to a soft knock echoing through the house.

He quickly dove his hands to his pockets to find his phone but realizing he had nothing on.

His clothes were a bundled mess on the floor and two content looking pokemon were sleeping next to him bring back the episode he had earlier.

Careful not to wake his snoozing pokemon he got up and put his clothes back on hearing another knock against the door.

He quickly ran to the noise checking his phone on the way seeing it was 12:23am.

'God damn, I slept forever,' Jack thought as he hit the stairs and jumping the last three hitting the floor with a thump.

He quickly yelled out "I'm coming."

Why the hell are his parents knocking if they have a key he thought to himself?

He opened the door expecting to see his parents but what he saw was like a punch straight to the stomach.

It was Marissa, his long time crush and best friend who looked beautiful as ever.

She was now standing at about 5.7" while Jack was only two inches above her.

She also had the most beautiful hazel eyes with hints of deep green in them like splatters of paint.

Her body had also become nicely put together to catch the eye of plenty of men with her nice perky breast and a sexy round ass that fit her body perfectly.

"Jack" she whispered not too surely pulling Jack out of his observation of her curvy features.

All Jack could get out was a strangled "Marissa…" before she lunged forward and pulled him into a warm embrace, him melting into it making him never want to let her go.

Oh lord that felt so good he though as her whole body was pressed against his.

"I missed you so much." She squeaked out.

"I missed you as well" he forced out.

"I'm sorry I never called or text. I just couldn't bring myself to after what happened, "she said as she pulled herself from his arms with grief washing over her face.

Jack couldn't do it because he knew she had betrayed him but he couldn't help but forgive her.

"Marissa, how could I not forgive you? You're my best friend." Jack blurted out wanting so badly to pull her into another warm embrace but the hot knife he felt of when she betrayed him opened old wounds making him fall into a whirl wind of mixed feelings.

This was the same girl he did everything with when he was younger.

This was the same girl I got detention for when he kicked the asses of those who bullied her no matter if they were a boy, girl, or they were bigger than me.

She was also his biggest crush but she was the reason he had to leave everything he ever wanted.

He trusted her with everything even that he was going to fight the gym leader when his parents told him he couldn't.

Marissa had told him it was a bad idea but once he was set on an idea it was almost impossible to stop him.

She ended up snitching to his parents and he remembers the complete shock he felt at his parent's sudden presence.

"Jack, what do you think you are doing young man?" Jack heard, breaking him from his concentration leaving him open. He looked around and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. His parents were standing there shooting a deathly stares full of distrust towards him

." Uhh… I didn't know you guys would be back so soon. I was just-" was all Jack pushed out before being cut off by his dad,"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! We came all the way here to take you somewhere for your birthday and we see the dumb shit you were already doing against our will! You know what you're done. No more pokemon training. Your ass is going to that pokemon school whether you like it or not!"

All Jack could choke was "Noooo, pleease noo,"as he broke down crying, his world crumbled around him.

Then to add to that the battle with the gym leader was over. He had taken his attention off the battle completely and his disoriented pokemon tried to fight but quickly fell with no commands from their master. He had his hands on victory against this impossible seeming battle before his parents cruelly ripped it from them. This was how it would end with his dreams crushed. His parents had not even a drop of mercy left for him. Even his understanding mother agreed with strict dad. "Get your ass to your room. Tomorrow you will get on a god damn boat and go to that school and I don't want to see you again until you finish that class!" his dad said with poison dripping from every syllable. "Bbbut-"His dad quickly interrupted shooting daggers "NO FUCKIN BUTS. GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU." Jack could only do as he was told as he slowly rose to his feet, his body racked with pain and uncontrollable sobs.

He quickly pushed past his parents to escape their glaring eyes were he came face to face Marissa who had guilty written across her forehead probably hearing everything that just happened. Jack started at her putting two and two together was thrown into burning rage. "YOU FUCKIN BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU." He screamed making Marissa shrink back in fear trying to make herself as small as possible." I I… tried Jack but I justt couldn't. They wouldn'-" Marissa sobbed with torrents of tears racing down her face as Jack cut her off of any excuse she could make.

" You were not trying to fuckin do anything but make me lose everything you two faced BITCH. I HATE YOU AND I HOPE I WILL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR BETRAYING ASS AGAIN!' he screamed with pure hatred before shoving his way through her leaving her a sobbing mess. That was how he left her and he felt bad but he knew he wouldn't trust her ever again.

"Thank you, Jack. How was your time away" she said with a bit of guilt. "It was complete hell" Jack said bluntly with no sympathy at all.

"I am so sorry Jack. I wish I could change-."She chocking before being cut off by Jack "It is really ok. The past is the past."Jack was not able to show any pity to her but every time he snapped at her it hurt him.

Jack needed to get away from her before he said something he regretted so he forcefully questioned" Why are you here Marissa."

"I was uhh… "She said in a hurt tone forgetting why she was there with all the sadness she felt "was dropping off your mail."

Jack quickly took it from her hands were Marissa began her exit.

Jack felt bad for what he said but he couldn't help it after what she did to him. He had to try to get over something that happened forever ago. "Marissa-, "he attempted talking to her but before he could finish she snapped cutting him of with"I really should be going."

She then took her leave with small sniffles as she walked as fast as she could from the sight of Jack.

'What the hell is wrong with me,' Jack thought to himself as he closed the door feeling guilt dropped onto him like a bag of bricks.

'She tried to apologize but I just snapped at her make her feel worthless.'

He couldn't do it as he broke down crying in a sobbing mess with his hold body felt like jello bringing him to his knees.

'I have just done it. I fucked up everything with Marissa. I need to forgive her for something that happened forever ago' Jack thought but he couldn't do it with the sharp knife of distrust that she trusted into his back.

Jack was a crying, sobbing mess with a river of tears streaming down his face as he thought of his ex best friend. 'She'll probably hate me for life because of how much of an asshole I am.'

Jack was so lost in his sadness that he didn't even hear the concerned "Eon" from his two eevees in front of his face until he felt two soft tongues begin to like his salty tears.

Jack was immediately pulled from his thoughts to see the concerned faces of his pokemon as they looked at him and began to snuggle him trying to comfort him.

He quickly pulled them into embrace loving each point their body touched his making him feel a bit better.

He loved his pokemon more than anything and he wouldn't be able to survive the bull shit he had been through without them.

They were all he needed he thought and the only thing that made him happy in this world of hard choices, back stabbers, and those who plain of don't care about anyone else.

'It would have to be over his dead body for anyone to separate his pokemon from him again' Jack thought as he began to scratch both pokemon behind the ear getting two sounds of content.

As Jack continued to snuggle his pokemon he saw out of the corner of his eye the mail that he had dropped earlier in a mess on the floor from his emotional breakdown.

One envelope caught his eye in particular as it was addressed to Pokemon Academy the school he attended but hated so much.

'What the hell.' Jack thought as he pulled away from his eeveelutions embrace to grab the envelope 'I thought grades were already sent home.'

Curiosity getting the best of him Jack began ripping the top of the envelope carefully.

He slowly pulled out the white folded piece of paper with only unpleasant thoughts of what it was.

He slowly opened the paper with shaky hands fearing the worst.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

It was an application for a special study period at Pokemon Academy.

'No. His parents wouldn't do this to him after all he went through.' Jack thought as he was thrown into anger as he recalled all the shit this school had put him through.

'I will never go back to that fuckin school ever again' Jack thought making a decision.

I lost everything due to its stupid shit and the way it affected my parents.'

Jack was pulled back to reality as he heard a soft yip of pain as he realized he was squeezing Kuno as he was stuck in his angry thoughts.

"I am so sorry. I'm just so fuckin mad at my parents" he apologized letting go of Luna to pull Kuno into the warm embrace of his arm making him break into crying.

Luna quickly responded by jumping on his back to comfort him rubbing his back with her paw with a comforting "Eon, eon." Jack only wished he could understand what his pokemon were saying to him. It would make everything better.

'What am I going to do? God damn it. One thing is for sure I will never go back to that stupid school and lose my pokemon.' Jack thought as he sat on the floor cuddling his pokemon and a huge decision awaiting him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like the story. Review, message me, or email me at NathanDrake679@icloud.com. All support is much appreciated. Also if there are any good artist out there cause I can't draw. Let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
